


Smile.

by SJJforever



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, M/M, Not much tho, Short Chapters, YugBam centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJJforever/pseuds/SJJforever
Summary: I wish I could smile like you do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading my story! :) 
> 
> This fanfic is also published on wattpad so if you want to check it out, my username is bambamismyaesthetic
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it~

-Yugyeom's POV

 

I saw you walking down the hall with your friends today. You were laughing at something the blond one had said. What was his name again? Jackson, I think. 

Of course you didn't notice me on the other side. I didn't blame you. Who would see someone as dull and grey as me? 

You were the complete opposite of me. Maybe that was one of the reasons you intrigued me so much. 

The way your eyes had a certain sparkle in them whenever something you were fascinated in caught your attention. How you wore so bright and colorful clothes. I guess you dressed like your personality was. Shining and full of live. 

One thing I admired about you was that you didn't care what other people said. You only gave them a sarcastic smile and went on with whatever you were doing. Because they didn't matter to you. 

Because you had your friends. 

And I had no one.


	2. You

I couldn't help the tingling in my chest whenever the teacher called your name and you answered with that angelic voice of yours. 

Bambam. 

What an odd name. 

But somehow it was so extra that it suited you. 

I rarely talked in class. I didn't see the need to. As long as I got acceptable grades and didn't ditch school everything was alright. 

In class I mostly kept my head down, only looking up when I had to copy notes from the blackboard. 

You seemed to be as cheerful as ever. I felt happy for you. At least you enjoyed your youth. I knew I should do the same but I wasn't able to figure out how.

Although I couldn't understand your weird obsession with flipping bottles lately. But if that meant I could see you smile from ear to ear every time it landed correctly I would give you all the bottles in the world.


	3. smiled

We had to do a group project today. As stupid as it sounded I hoped I would get paired up with you. Sadly luck wasn't on my side today. But when was it? 

A nice guy named Youngjae was my partner. I often saw him hanging out with you and I could see why you would be friends with him. He was really nice and had a smile as bright as the sun. 

I still liked your smile more though. 

We went along pretty well and I was actually surprised as we finished our assignment early. 

I often felt uncomfortable though because I couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched. Whenever I turned around I caught you looking at our table but then you quickly returned your gaze to your own partner. 

Probably because you didn't want your friend associating with a loser like me, right?


	4. for

To say I was surprised as Youngjae invited me to sit with you guys would have been an understatement. 

I wasn't able to understand why he would want that. 

I politely tried to decline but he wouldn't have any of it. So I ended up agreeing on joining him, you and the others. 

After the lesson was over we packed our things and he waved at me with a quick ‚we'll meet later, okay?' to which I only nodded in reply but he was already out the door. 

The next few lessons didn't seem to end anytime soon. I figured it was because I felt nervous about meeting you guys later. And we all knew that time went slower when you waited for something.


	5. me

Youngjae told me to wait for him while he quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

After some time of waiting I wondered if he would leave me standing there like a complete fool because he had decided that I wasn't worth the time. 

A bitter laugh escaped my lips. How could I've been so dumb? Of course it was a joke. 

Just as I turned around to walk away a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Youngjae frowning at me. 

He asked me if I was still okay with sitting with them and even apologized because he felt like he forced me to agree. 

I didn't miss a beat and reassured him that it was in fact perfect and he didn't force me to do anything. I didn't tell him why I nearly went away and luckily he didn't ask.

Happily he clapped his hands together and we began to walk to the cafeteria side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I just wanted to say that I know they aren't the same age but I thought it would be easier for the story if I could put Yugyeom in the same class with one of got6 every now and then. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind :)


	6. when I

We easily spotted your group of friends. It wasn't exactly hard to miss them. You were the loudest kids in our school. 

Again something I thought suited you, Bambam. 

I expected the laughter to quiet down as soon as I sat down next to another friend of yours. But again I was wrong. You cheered loudly as you spotted Youngjae, something about a guy named JB missing him. 

Then your eyes landed on me and you flashed me a blinding smile. I felt so happy I nearly smiled back. Nearly. 

Youngjae was in a deep conversation with the boy I presumed was JB, Jackson looked like a was in a heated argument with.... Mark? I think that was his name. The fight looked more like friendly mocking than anything else though. Jinyoung, the one I was sitting next to, was showing you pictures on his phone that made you chuckle every now and then. 

And me? 

I wasn't alone for the first time in a long while.


	7. didn’t

I was happy with watching you guys talk to each other even though I wasn't able to join any conversations.

I picked on my food but it didn't taste that well so I just pushed it around on my plate. 

That's when I felt your foot kicking against mine, not in a hurting way but to get my attention. 

Which wasn't really necessary because you always had it. 

Nonetheless I looked up from my plate only to be met with your fork extended towards me. I didn't understand what you wanted me to do with it. 

"I tried your food once, it's disgusting" you mumbled rather shyly, something that I didn't expect from you. "So try mine, it tastes a lot better." you continued and waved your fork slightly. 

I told you that I couldn't accept your offer but just like Youngjae you wouldn't have any of it. 

I hoped you didn't notice how my hand shook as I took your fork and ate what was on it.

You were right it was way more tasty. Without another word you swooped our plates and told me to dig in.


	8. know

After I finished my food, or more like your food, the other ones started to talk to me too. 

I was a little bit overwhelmed with all the attention at first but quickly adjusted and I felt myself relaxing over the time.

I couldn't remember the last time I talked to such a big group, let alone enjoy myself while doing it. 

I found out that Youngjae and Jaebum were dating and you explained to me how your ‚2jae ship' sailed with Jackson adding some points to make the whole story more romantic. 

Youngjae got flustered and hid his face in his boyfriend's chest while Jaebum stroked his back lovingly, listening to your and Jackson's story. 

It was nice being with all of you, more than nice to be honest. 

But of course everything good had to end at some point. We all stood up and I thanked you and the others for having me over today. You looked surprised at my words and I was confused. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't have to thank us Yugyeom", you told me and I couldn't find a single hint of a lie in your voice. 

 

But how did you know my name? I never mentioned it today.


	9. how

I was excited for once to go to class.

Why?

Mark had asked me if I wanted to sit next to him. This time I was less suspicious and gladly agreed. 

How come all your friends were so nice to me? You six had never talked to me before the group project. 

I wasn't complaining, just wondering. 

I saw that Mark was struggling with one of the math problems the teacher had handed out and I offered him my help. 

He smiled a little embarrassed that he needed help but knew that it could only be for the best. I explained to him how he should solve it and where he had to be careful not to get it wrong.

He nodded from time to time to show me that he was listening and scribbled my explanation on the back of the sheet. 

It made me happy that I could help one of your friends. 

Because even though I hadn't realized it yet, you and your friends helped me already more than anyone else.


	10. to.

I saw you waiting outside my classroom and for a split second I thought you were here to talk to me, then I remembered that Mark was in the same class. 

Someone like you wouldn't wait for me. 

The bell rang and all students gathered their belongings together, we all were relieved that the day was finally over. 

Mark left with a goodbye and that we would see each other tomorrow again. 

I didn't bother stressing with packing my stuff like the other ones, there was nothing I would have to be there. My parents probably wouldn't be home by the early morning hours and I didn't have any friends. 

At least that's what I thought. 

The sound of heels clacking on the floor brought me back to reality. That and the hand that reached for my folder to put the loose papers neatly in. 

I looked at the person helping me.

„I thought maybe you could need a helping hand", you said with a small grin.


	11. But

I said a small ‚thank you', mentally cursing myself for stuttering but you didn't mind. 

All you did was hand me my folder so I could put it in my bag. Afterwards you made yourself comfortable on my desk. 

„What?", you asked as you noticed the look I gave you. 

A small blush appeared on your face as I wanted to know why you were here. 

Apparently you wanted my phone number and came to my classroom because you forgot to ask me while we had lunch. 

I handed you my phone with a barely audible 'sure'. 

There it was again, the smile on your face that I loved so much. 

You stuck your tongue out in concentration while you typed in the numbers, it looked adorable. 

You looked adorable. 

"There you have it, I'll add you to our group chat when I'm back home. Is that alright?" 

I nodded, maybe a little bit too eager. 

"Let's walk home" 

You pulled at my sleeve and together we exited the school. 

~ 

1 new notification:   
Dab-ulous added you to "Now we're Dab7 boiiii"


	12. you

Sadly I didn't have any classes with you or your friends today. I hoped I would have had someone to sit next to again. 

But no, everything was like always. I was alone. 

The morning went by slowly and after what felt like ages it was finally time for lunch. 

As I was walking towards the cafeteria I couldn't see anyone of you guys. Not that I thought I would. 

This time I chose a simple sandwich for lunch. I searched for an empty table and as I finally spottet one, I sat down. 

I was munching on my food as I heard trays being put down on the table followed by loud chatter. 

„Can we sit with you again?" 

I would have recognized your voice everywhere. I swallowed before I quickly nodded. 

You all six smiled at me and sat down before you started the next conversation. 

This time I was part of it.


	13. showed

It got a routine that whenever I had classes with one of you, one would sit next to me. When we didn't have any together we would meet at the cafeteria to eat. 

I learned so much about you, all of you. Yet I didn't fully open up. I didn't know why I couldn't laugh freely like everyone else and it annoyed me. I wanted to smile, I wanted to finally be happy. 

But somehow I couldn't. 

The other students noticed that the most popular group of boys on our school took a liking on me. 

They couldn't understand why. 

I couldn't understand why. 

The fact that the time you and I spent together only resulted in me growing more and more fond of you didn't really help either. 

Didn't you notice that I like you? 

If so you didn't say anything.


	14. me

Today you wanted to teach me something. You told me we would meet outside the school gates and go to the nearest park. 

And we did. 

I didn't expect you to teach me how to do the bottle flip though. 

You handed me a water bottle and showed me how to throw it. After every success you dabbed. 

It was endearing. 

After twenty attempts of me doing it and still no talent in sight you were laughing like mad. 

I did it a few times more but still couldn't mange to do it and drank the whole bottle in protest. 

That only caused you to laugh harder. Your laughter died down as I took your bottle for the last try and actually managed that it landed. 

Afterwards I dabbed only to make you smile, which it did.

You wanted to stay a little longer with me so we sat down on the grass and watched the sky, occasionally talking but mostly stayed in a comfortable silence. 

And if sometimes our shoulders touched or our hands brushed together neither of us mentioned it.


	15. and

You asked me if I wanted to come over to your house today with the other ones. 

I had never been over to someone else's before so I agreed although a little nervous. 

The question how I would come to your place was quickly solved as Jackson offered to give me a ride. I thanked him but he said that's what friends do so I shouldn't mention it. 

Friends. 

The word didn't leave my mind. I didn't want it to leave my mind.

It was more than nice to finally have friends and one of them was you. 

That was worth all the jealous looks I got from the girls and even some boys in our school. 

But it wasn't the time to think about them. I needed to pack for tonight. 

I was ashamed to admit it but I googled what I needed to bring to a sleepover, in the end I just took the basics with me. 

Jackson picked me up and together we drove to your house. 

It was pretty exciting.


	16. now

Don't ask me how but somehow you persuaded me to do karaoke with you and Youngjae. 

Jackson told me you were a great singer, the best of the group even. Everyone else agreed so I was looking forward to hear you sing. 

The song was easily chosen, Loser by Bigbang. We decided who would sing which parts and we began while the other four watched from the sofa. 

Jackson had lied. Everyone had lied. You were terrible. 

I guess that was what made it even funnier for the others since Jackson and Mark looked like they were both crying from laughter. 

I was very surprised that Youngjae was a pretty decent rapper. 

The song ended and everyone applauded.

You came up to me and told me I had a beautiful voice. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. 

Mark and Jackson engulfed you in a big hug and told you how much your voice improved. You said you knew that you sounded like an angelic choir and that it was nice that they finally noticed your talent too. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline from singing in front of people, maybe it was because of your words or maybe it was just the whole atmosphere on its own. 

But a chuckle escaped my lips. 

Every conversation stopped as they all realized it at the same time. 

It was the first time they saw me smile, yet alone chuckle.


	17. I

You seemed more cheerful after I chuckled, if that was even possible. You wouldn't stop smiling although I didn't laugh again. Apparently one time was enough for you. 

We all sat on the sofa or chairs and even though it had an empty chair you squeezed yourself next to me. I didn't mind. 

Jinyoung excused himself and went to the bathroom. That's when Jaebum brought the sweets. 

Jackson explained to me that Jinyoung didn't want his 'children' to drink alcohol and that they were able to convince him to let all of you eat as much sweets as they wanted. Apparently I was one of his children now too. 

He shouldn't have given us the sweets. 

Mark and Jinyoung had a fight about wether cats or dogs are better, Jackson was totally into it and encouraged the two of them to go on and fight, mostly backing up Mark though. 

Jaebum was giving Jinyoung a death glare because he said cats were better, Youngjae sat on Jaebum's lap and tried to calm his boyfriend and the other two down but to no avail. 

At first you watched the whole scene in front of us in amusement then you laid your head on my lap and fell asleep without a word. 

I stayed up till the end of the fight. Turtles, turtles were okay for both. 

Then I also felt how my eyes got heavier. With one hand stroking through your hair I fell asleep too.


	18. am

The weeks passed and we all grew closer. I had never thought that would happen but it did. 

There was one thing that prevented me from smiling though. The girls and boys in our school were getting angry that someone as worthless as me was allowed to hang out with you. 

They got more and more aggressive with every day that passed and even started to be rude towards you too since you were the one that spent the most time with me. 

You tried to hide it but did you really think I wouldn't notice the hate letters you received on a daily basis now? 

You kept smiling and told me that I shouldn't listen to them. That you were glad I was your friend and that you and the other ones had already fully accepted me as a member of the group. 

I knew I should finally be happy. But I also knew that deep down the words in those letters wounded you. You were hurting but tried to cover it up with a cheerful act.

All because of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and reads! You guys make my day.


	19. able

You and I were walking down the hall as a group of girls approached us. The mean glint in their eyes made me flinch and you put an arm around my waist out of reflex.

I liked this feeling.

One of the girls started saying rude things about us. I didn't care that they also insulted me, all I heard were the false things about you that left her mouth. 

They were disappointed in you. 

They always thought you would know better than to hang out with a loser. 

The guilt that I felt was unbearable. Why? Because I believed them.  

I wrestled myself out of your grip and started to run towards the next bathroom. My eyes were already filling up with tears as I entered an empty stall. 

I broke down crying. 

I shouldn't have sat with you these many weeks ago. Then you wouldn't get insulted. 

I'm so so sorry.


	20. to

I skipped school that day. I didn't want to talk to any of you. 

I thought I did the best for you when I ignored your calls and text messages. 

You wanted to know where I was and if i was okay. I wasn't. But you shouldn't worry about me. 

The others called too but I didn't want to pick up. I just wanted to sleep.

So I did.

When I woke up again it was pitch black outside. I knew that I had to go to school tomorrow again so I tried to sleep a little bit more. 

My sleep was restless and when I woke up the second time I felt even worse than before. Nonetheless I did my usual morning routine and headed to school as soon as it was time to go. 

On the way I checked my phone for the first time in at least 12 hours. 

56 new notifications   
22 missed calls 

I switched my phone off without responding to anyone and went to class.


	21. smile

You seemed off this day. I didn't see you smile, not even once. Somehow the other ones were down too. 

Was it because of me? 

I decided that I could at least apologize for running away yesterday. Although I was nervous facing you again after I didn't pick up your calls. 

I walked over to you after the lesson and you seemed practically lighten up. You grinned at me and opened your mouth to speak but before I could hear what you wanted to say my nerves got the best of me and I hurried outside. 

I was such a coward. 

Wasn't I?

At lunch I sat alone. It was funny but after so many weeks I got used to the six of you. Now it was too quiet.

I wasn't hungry all of a sudden. 

I was too busy thinking about how my presence alone made you a victim of so much hate. How I didn't deserve your friendship. How you should just continue to hang out with your friends and not me. 

I was so occupied with my own mind that I didn't notice you sitting down in front of me till you called my name.


	22. brightly

I expected you to be angry at me. I wouldn't blame you. What I didn't expect was the sadness in your voice. 

The small break as you asked me if you did something wrong. I nearly wanted to laugh. How could someone as amazing as you do anything wrong? 

You went on about how you were sorry for whatever you did. How you wanted to be friends with me but that you would respect it if I didn't want to be yours. 

No. 

I wanted to scream it so loud that you would finally stop blaming yourself. 

I didn't want you to get hurt. Not a day longer. 

You looked surprised and I realized I actually said it out loud. A sad smile graced your beautiful lips. 

You leaned over the table and hugged me. 

I just sat there frozen. 

You told me that I was a complete idiot. I really was. That I shouldn't care about what the other people said. That they were all stupid. That I should know how much the other ones missed me. 

How much you missed me.

As soon as the words left your mouth I tangled my arms around your upper body and hugged you back. 

It was awkward because of the table in between us but I felt safe.


	23. along

I started to sit with you guys again. The other students still glared at me but I didn't care. Thanks to you. 

Every time I received a hateful stare you would grab my hand and make me look at you so I wouldn't see them. 

Did you realize how much these small gestures meant to me? 

I didn't see the need in denying it anymore. I fell in love with you. It wasn't a simple crush anymore but the more you cared for me the more I felt it. 

Love. 

I didn't think you would return my feelings so I kept quiet. I told myself that I could be happy that you were my friend. My best friend even. 

Talking about love, Jackson finally gathered the courage and confessed to Mark. 

It wasn't a surprise to be honest. We all called it but nonetheless we were happy for them. 

 

Will I ever be that happy...

 

with you?


	24. with

Apparently yes.

A few days later you wanted to meet me at the park where you had taught me how to do the bottle flip. 

I was excited to spend more time with you so I happily agreed. 

I should have noticed something was off because you were fidgeting the whole time in class though. I asked you if you were alright and you said you were just a little stressed with homework. Seemed believable. 

After school you were no where to be found. Confused I went home and quickly changed into something more comfortable for the park. 

I stopped walking as soon as I saw you there. You were standing in the middle of the field with a single red rose. 

A blanket laid on the ground where you prepared a small picnic with all my favorites. 

You noticed me standing there and smiled sheepishly before you walked over to me.

A blush colored your cheeks as you handed me the rose. 

Then you said the words I was dying to hear. 

If I wanted to be your boyfriend. 

Instead of an answer I kissed your cheek and you gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on your face before you hugged me tight.

My arms found their way around your neck and I hugged you back. 

I couldn't remember the last time I smiled so big and genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey~ So the next chapter will be the end. I haven’t written it yet because I wanted to know if you guys would like something special? Maybe Bambam’s POV on how he sees Yugyeom? Please let me know if you want that or something else :) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all have a great day/night <3


	25. you.

-Bambam's POV

Yugyeom. 

My boyfriend. 

My beautiful boyfriend. 

I was finally able to call you mine. You wouldn’t believe how happy I was. 

But there was still one thing we had to change. 

Although you started smiling from time to time you always tried to hide it behind your hand. Why? 

Whenever that happened I didn’t miss a second to tell you how beautiful you looked with your smiles. Because you truly did. I didn’t care if we were in public or not. I would’ve shouted ‘my boyfriend is perfect’ to the whole world if you had let me. 

I tried making you laugh nearly every single day. It mostly resulted in me embarrassing myself but whenever I heard that bubbly laughter leaving your mouth I would gladly embarrass myself again and again.

Can you imagine how excited I was as I saw something change in you? You didn’t hide your smiles anymore. At first they were small and barely noticeable but they grew bigger and brighter. 

I was extremely proud of you. 

With some more time you started laughing at the jokes the other ones and I did. There again we started from a small chuckle to full laughter. And yes, it took its time but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

The years passed and as we graduated we decided to move together. It was a big step and I got a little nervous but you hugged me and told me not to worry about it, that you loved me and as long as I loved you back we could make everything work.  
And we did. Of course we had ups and downs like every couple but most importantly we managed to solve whatever caused us to argue. 

But do you really want to know the best part? 

Although I didn’t feel those butterflies in my stomach whenever you entered a room anymore I felt something better. 

Whenever I heard you laugh in another room or because someone said something funny or every time we hugged, 

I felt safe. 

And for that I couldn’t thank you more. But I tried. 

Thank you for brightening my day with your smiles. 

Thank you for laughing when I feel down because your laugh always cheers me up. 

Thank you for being my everything.

And most importantly, 

thank you for being you.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around with my story! I hope the chapter didn’t disappoint anyone... 
> 
> But thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and comments and heck, reads my story. 
> 
> It may take sometime till I am able to write something again with school and stuff but I was thinking about a 2jae fanfic next. Would you guys be interested?
> 
> Have a great day/night<3
> 
> EDIT: I’ve published the 2jae story :) it’s called “I wish I could hate you” if you’re interested I would really appreciate it if you’d check it out!


End file.
